


The Baby

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara had always wanted to be a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flash work prompt Role Reversal.

For as long as Barbara Kowalski could remember she had wanted to be a mother- more specifically the mother of a little girl. As a girl, she would spend hours playing with dolls. She would pretend her dolls were little girls name Beth, Rachel and Steve and spend all day fixing their hair and feeding them pretend food. Beth liked peas and Steve ate nothing but chocolate cake.

Then as a teenager Barbara discovered boxing and her dolls and stuffed animals were replaced by boxing gloves and heavy bags. She would spend hours in the gym her father made for her in the garage enjoying the smack of her fists against the bag.

When she met Damien she tried to get him into boxing but Damien might not have two left feet, but he did have two left hands. He was a fantastic dancer though.

Now, Barbara was sitting in her favourite chair watching t.v. The Baby was kicking up a storm, it must have hated commercials too. Barbara looked over a Damien and smiled. Damien's tongue was poking out between his lips. Damien was working on his knitting. He was knitting a yellow baby blanket. Barbara watching him work and wondered how he had so much patience- she knew she would never be able to finishing a knitting project.

Damien looked up. 'How you doing? Is the baby still kicking up a storm?'

'I'm fine and yep its still kicking.'

Damien ran his fingers through his hair and Barbara's instincts were telling her that he was about to say something important.

'I was thinking about baby names and..'

'Damien, we've been over this and I'm not naming my kid Marlon Bando Kowalski'  
'I was thinking... Um... If the baby is a boy we could name him Stanley.'

She thought about it. She hadn't picked out any boys names because she was so sure she was having a girl. Her mom said that she just knew it was a girl and Mama Katz's instincts were never wrong.

'Okay, but if it's a girl I think we should name it Rachel.'

'Great sounds good to me.'

She patted her belly and went back to watching t.v. She couldn't wait to see if she was having a boy or a girl. If it was a girl she was going to teach Rachel how to box and Damien could teach her how to dance.  
*******

Barbara was in the nursery. The walls were pink and brightly colored painted zoo animals stared down at her. She went over to Stanley's pink crib and looked down at her son. Stanley was finally asleep. His stuffed cow was next to him and Barbara enjoyed the peace. Ever since they had bought him home from the hospital Stanley had been a very colicky baby until Damian had figured out that Stanley would calm down if Damian held him and danced. 

Barbara smiled and gently touched Stanley's soft golden curls. He might not be a girl, but with those big blue eyes and cubby cheeks he was a beautiful baby. Maybe Barbara would even teach him how to box.


End file.
